In the prior art, communication networks are often single focused in terms of the networks they access at a time and in terms of the focus on the content that is transmitted. Communication often lacks a key integration between the application needs and the lower level communication technologies available. They lack an integrated view of the user. Further there lacks a unified approach to communication of multiple types of data.
In addition, wireless traffic is continually increasing with more conflicts on wireless local area network traffic. There is a need for multiple frequencies and more systems to appropriately to offload wireless traffic and use wireless networks with home appliances.